The price of raw materials used in many manufacturing processes continues to rise, particularly those whose price rises or falls with the price of oil. Because of this, and because of the predicted depletion of oil reserves, raw materials derived from renewable resources or alternative resources may be desired. An increase in demand for environmentally friendly products, together with the uncertainty of the variable and volatile petrochemical market, has promoted the development of raw materials from renewable and/or inexpensive sources. In addition, UV curable coatings are often desired in various industries, particularly those in which it is not desired to subject the substrate to a thermal cure. Examples include the consumer electronics industry (cellular telephones, PDAs, MP3s and the like), certain segments of the automobile industry, the plastics industry, and the wood industry.